Memories
by Aeterna Phantasia
Summary: Memories in a Photograph Challenge by Frenzi99 at Infantrum. He gazed at the photo when memories flooded his mind. Featured characters are friends.


Memories in a Photograph Challenge by Frenzi99 at Infantrum. He gazed at the photo when memories flooded his mind.

Ragnarok: Realm of Fire, taken from Norse Mythology. Name of Noct's kingdom in this fic. (I would like to stick with Niflheim but...)

**DISCLAIMER: SHOULD I HAVE FFVXIII, I WOULD HAVE ANNOUNCED THE NAME OF NOCT'S COMPANION EARLIER.**

* * *

><p>It was a cool afternoon in Ragnarok, the sun painted the sky in its bright colors. Noctis is in his room, his long bangs danced as a gentle breeze pass by through the opened windows. He gazed at his untidy desk, papers about various things in his kingdom, his cell phone, and his motorcycle key hidden between the huge piles of white sheets. But his eyes were pinned at a photo hidden around the papers, and he reached for the photo. Gazing at the photo, memories flooded his mind as he eyed the people in it: Ignis, Gladiolus, Prompto and himself.<p>

_Those were days where he can freely laugh  
>Those were days he can course through the deserted highway<br>Those were days where he can feel the gentle breeze blowing  
>Those were days..Where he is surrounded by his friends.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"C'mon Noct, look at the camera!" Prompto tried to pull Noctis to face the camera. "I said I don't want to, Prompto." Noct looked away, his cheeks painted with gentle pink, embarrassed, leaving Ignis and Gladiolus laughing so hard in their places. "C'mon, it won't hurt, won't it?" Prompto once again tried to pull Noct, but he quickly accessed his power, teleporting away from Prompto and ran off. The dirty blond young man retorted angrily, "Get back here, Noct!" and he chased after the young prince, but Noctis easily overrun him. "I said get back here, Noct!" Prompto yelled in his annoyance, but he can't do anything since Noctis had already left him far away.<em>

* * *

><p><em>It might be crazy, childish and somehow stupid<br>But he enjoys their companion  
>And he enjoys the moment they spent together<br>Two of his childhood friends and a young fugitive;  
>Who knows what they will create...<em>

Noct chuckled at the thought, even though that day Prompto finally managed to caught him and forced him to took a photo with the three. Prompto grinned in the photo, he head-locked the young prince, in the lowest part of the photo. Ignis stayed away from Prompto, and he coolly posed. Gladiolus head-locked Prompto, a big grin plastered on his face. _"He sure enjoys teasing Prompto, eh?" _His lips curled, forming a smile. Noctis then flipped the photo to the back side, and he found Ignis' handwriting at the lowest right corner,

_'6 July - Friends Forever'_

_"...Friends forever, yeah." _Noctis smiled. And then he realized. He was never alone in the first place. He was never alone like he thought. He is surrounded by the friends who greatly cared for his well being, and always cheer him on, bringing him happiness in midst of the heavy burden he carries.

_Friends are something you can't afford with money  
>Something you can't buy with gold<br>Something you can't pay with credit card  
>But friends are something you can afford with time<br>Something you can buy with smile  
>Something you can pay with trust<em>

_In return, they give you things you can't afford with money  
>They bring you happiness, they give you smile<br>They engraved joy moments in your heart  
>They give you a shoulder when you want to cry<br>They let you rest when you have no strength to keep going_

_They present you with a precious bond formed  
>Something that won't be broken, even through eternity.<em>

Noctis then searched through his room for an unused frame and found one. Carefully fitted the size of photo and the frame, he was glad because the size is right. He carefully framed the photo, and put the photo at the table next to his bed.

_"To remind me I'm not alone - I always had someone to turn to."_

And his cell phone rings. Noctis quickly took the phone and he saw the number. Prompto called.

_"Hey Noct, wanna get out and eat something? Ignis and Gladiolus tag along too."_

Noctis nodded. "Of course. Tell Ignis to wait outside, and wait for me!"

Prompto laughed across the phone. _"Of course! Well, see ya there!" _

Noct ended the call, and he turned at the photo once again. Approaching his desk, he took a glossy black digital camera. A faint smile on his face, Noct swung his legs and leave his room, slamming the door behind him.

_I'm not alone - not anymore. I was never alone in the first place._

* * *

><p>Yay, done. Another oneshot dedicated for Noctis, that is XD<br>Personally, I love how this turned out, but not pretty sure whether this fits the theme.

R & R, people?

_**=Silent Afterglow=**_


End file.
